Split Up!
by llychu
Summary: Dan, jika ditanya kenapa sekarang Hinata begitu sibuk meminta untuk putus, itu mungkin karena Hinata sendiri ingin mencari perhatian Naruto yang mulai terbagi karena pekerjaanya. / Padahal populasi perempuan didunia lebih banyak daripada pria. Kenapa harus gadisnya yang diincar kebanyakan pria? / NHFD 7 2016 hehe
**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : T**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

"Ki-kita putus saja, Naruto- _kun_."

Bola mata Naruto memutar bosan. Ini sudah permintaan Hinata yang ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan. Perminataan yang tentu saja membuat Naruto harus ekstra sabar.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Beri alasan yang jelas." Sebenarnya Naruto bukan orang yang suka mengeluarkan nada geramannya. Ia cukup sabar dalam menghadapi sifat Hinata yang kadang kekanakan diusianya yang sudah tidak pantas untuk merajuk atau sebagainya.

"A-aku—" kepala gadis itu masih menunduk. Air matanya nyaris keluar karena respon Naruto lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Untuk pertama, Hinata masih bisa menatap manik safir kesukaanya itu. Kedua kali Hinata terpaksa merengek karena Naruto sudah mengeluarkan nada tingginya. Dan sekarang, yang ketiga kalinya, sifat Naruto benar-benar diluar prediksi Hinata.

Gadis itu kira Naruto akan berubah lembut dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin merenggang. Dimulai dari kesibukan Naruto yang semakin menjadi sejak jabatannya naik. Dan semakin kesini, waktu mereka berdua berkurang.

Hinata sudah mencoba mengerti. Naruto bekerja untuk masa depannya. Dan kalau beruntung, Hinata bisa menjadi salah satu masa depan Naruto nanti.

Tapi sepertinya, untuk kali ini, Hinata harus bangun dulu dari mimpinya.

"Aku kenapa? Ayolah Hinata, kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ada denyutan tak enak dalam hati Hinata. Rasanya seperti dicubit berkali-kali dan itu sakit. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak memperhatikannya. Bahkan saat Hinata bergetar dan nyaris terisak, Naruto masih belum beranjak dari sofa empuknya itu. Masih berkutat dengan lembaran kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisan yang tak dimengerti Hinata.

Menengok pun tidak.

"Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi."

Gerakan tangan Naruto seketika berhenti. Ia memandang kosong sejenak pada deretan kurva dikertas itu. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat menaruh kertas yang sudah sedikit lecak karena genggaman tangannya menguat ke atas meja dan bangkit. Menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Gigi-giginya saling beradu, menahan geram. Bahkan rahangnya sudah mengeras, ditambah tatapan matanya yang menajam.

"Katakan sekali lagi," desis Naruto, setengah mati menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Jelas sekali alasan kali ini membuat Naruto was-was. Baru kali, dalam empat tahun sejarah hubungan mereka, Hinata berani berkata begitu.

Tidak mencintai dirinya lagi?

Astaga, bahkan Naruto tahu gadis itu sudah jatuh cinta padanya dari mereka memakai seragam SMP.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Namikaze- _san_." Kepala Hinata yang mendongak membuat kerja jantung Naruto semakin terasa sulit. Mata itu, mata besar yang dihiasi pupil keperakan yang indah memandangnya tajam. "Sudah cukup! Aku berte—" tercekat sebentar, sampai Hinata berdehem dan melanjutkan. "berterimakasih untuk selama ini. Aku permi—"

"Berhenti bermain-main."

Siaga tiga. Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat.

"Aku serius, Namikaze- _san_. Kali ini mari berpisah." Hinata masih memegang teguh keinginannya. Ia ingin mengambil langkah berani. Entah hasilnya apa, Hinata akan menanggungnya nanti.

"Hinata, jangan memanggilku begitu."

Siaga dua. Mata biru milik Naruto begitu mengintimidasinya.

"Semoga kedepannya kau akan lebih baik, Namikaze- _san_. Selamat ting—"

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Siaga satu!

Tubuh Hinata mundur selangkah, detak jantungnya masih berpacu karena bentakan Naruto padanya. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berteriak begitu kuat padanya. Sampai-sampai telinga milik Hinata berdenging nyaring.

Air mata yang sudah ditahan mati-matian akhirnya terjun juga. Mengalir begitu lamban dipipinya seakan meledek Hinata yang akhirnya kalah dengan permainannya sendiri.

Naruto benar-benar marah kali ini. Urat-urat pada kulit eksotisnya sudah benar-benar terlihat. Bahkan dadanya naik dan turun begitu cepat, menahan semua amarah yang sudah berkumpul di ubun-ubun kepala pirangnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berani mempermainkan hubungan kita, aku benar-benar akan marah padamu."

Hubungan?

Ya, semua masalah ini terjadi karena hubungan. Hinata begitu menghargai hubungannya dengan Naruto. Mengingat betapa ia mengagumi Naruto dari masa remaja dulu hingga akhirnya berbalas saat mereka duduk dibangku kuliah.

Semua terasa indah. Ia begitu bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto. Semakin mengenal, semakin Hinata jatuh pada pesona pria itu.

Dan, jika ditanya kenapa sekarang Hinata begitu sibuk meminta untuk putus, itu mungkin karena Hinata sendiri ingin mencari perhatian Naruto yang mulai terbagi karena pekerjaanya.

Sebenarnya Hinata bukan gadis yang menyusahkan dengan meminta kencan terus menerus. Atau meminta perhatian berlebih seperti pasangan remaja.

Ia hanya butuh Naruto untuk kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hinata. Sedikit saja. Hanya diakhir pekan pun tak apa. Setengah hari, bahkan dua atau sejam sekalipun Hinata sudah sangat berterimakasih.

Bukan hanya mengirim kabar seadanya.

Untuk setengah tahun pertama Hinata maklum. Tapi setahun terakhir hubungan mereka benar-benar berjarak. Bahkan Naruto sempat tak menghubunginya selama setengah bulan. Dikunjungi ke kantor pun percuma, pasti hanya ada sekertarisnya yang cantik dan bilang Naruto sedang ada rapat penting dan tak bisa diganggu.

Kecemburuan itu mulai muncul. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Naruto yang selingkuh pun bermunculan. Terlebih hasutan teman Hinata yang memang memiliki kepribadian yang lebih berani darinya.

Jadi, salahkah Hinata jika sekarang ia mulai bersikap berlebihan?

"Pu-putus…" masih mencoba keras kepala, Hinata tetap menyuarakan keputusannya. Pegangan pada tali kecil tasnya makin menguat, mencoba mencari keberanian. "Aku mau putus!"

Percuma jika Naruto tetap mencoba keras. Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang bisa digertak dengan bentakan begitu. Gadis lembutnya harus diberi pengertian. Dan Naruto sadar tindakannya barusan malah memperunyam suasana.

"Sayang," nada Naruto melembut. Satu tangannya meraih tangan Hinata yang memegang tas talinya. Menggenggamnya kuat namun lembut. "Ayo bicarakan baik-baik, hm?"

Jangan, Hinata mana kuat jika Naruto sudah mencoba cara licin begitu. Hinata akan menjadi lembek dalam sekejap dengan nada merayu Naruto. Karena itu, dengan emosi yang masih tersisa, Hinata menggeleng kuat dan mencoba melepas tangannya.

"Le-lepas! Naruto- _kun_ sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, kan?! Putus saja!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak akan mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak berarti bagiku, Hinata. Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi Naruto- _kun_ sudah tak perduli padaku! Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu! Dan mungkin…. Mungkin—" Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena berteriak kuat. Naruto sendiri tersenyum kecil, ia lebih suka Hinata yang terbuka begini daripada bertindak seperti tadi. "Mungkin Naruto- _kun_ sudah ada perempuan lain."

Senyum itu seketika luntur saat mendengar nada lirih Hinata. Demi _kami_ - _sama_ , Naruto tak pernah berniat berselingkuh!

Ya, ia akui, dirinya masih sesekali pergi ke klub dan memandangi para penari erotis. Tapi hanya memandangi saja, dan Naruto berani bersumpah ia terus memikirkan Hinata ditiap pikiran mesumnya.

"Jaga omonganmu, Hinata. Kau mengenalku sudah cukup lama, kan? Walaupun aku sering menggoda perempuan waktu remaja, tapi aku tak pernah mempermainkan mereka. Lagipula kau boleh mengiris telingaku jika kau punya bukti aku berselingkuh!"

Takut-takut Hinata mencoba melihat langsung ke mata Naruto. Dia mengenal pria itu sudah setengah dari umurnya. Dan keseriusan mata itu benar-benar membuat batin Hinata teriris.

Naruto jujur. Lagipula Hinata hanya asal menuduh, mentamengi kecurigaanya dengan desas-desus dari sumber-sumber tak jelas. Kali ini perasaan bersalah itu merambat dan menyusutkan emosi Hinata.

"Masalah pekerjaan, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku harus serius dan menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaan baruku. Ini semua demi dirimu juga, demi keluarga kita kelak. Kalau kita berjodoh, aku tidak mau membuat hidupmu susah. Aku ingin memberimu kehidupan yang layak, sayang."

"Hiks—" tangisan Hinata makin mengeras. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk tubuh Naruto begitu erat. "Ma-maaf— maafkan aku… aku bodoh –hiks- aku egois… hiks—"

Dua tangan Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan posesifnya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpaling jika setengah nafasnya dibawa gadis mungil dipelukannya itu?

Naruto akan sesak sendiri jika Hinata jauh darinya. Selama ini saja ia sudah nyaris frustasi karena harus membagi waktunya dengan pekerjaanya. Tapi, demi Hinata juga ia harus rela menyisihkan waktu berduaanya dengan Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto- _kun_ …. maaf—" lirih Hinata berulang-ulang. Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggumam pelan. Membiarkan Hinata menghabiskan sisa-sisa emosinya.

"Ku mohon, jangan katakan putus atau apapun itu, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk kuat.

"Dan juga tolong mengerti pekerjaanku. Jika kau mau mengerti, aku janji akan menyerahkan semua hidupku padamu. _Deal_?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat jawaban Hinata berupa isakannya yang mengeras dan pelukannya yang mengerat.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka membaik. Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk seminggu terakhir. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang merengek perhatian, tidak ada lagi acara minta putus mendadak, tidak ada lagi Hinata yang terus merecokinya dengan pesan dan deringan pesan beruntut.

Semua berjalan begitu teratur. Ia akan berbagi kabar pada Hinata secara teratur. Menanyai hal-hal kecil seperti sudah makan atau sedang berbuat apa jika dirinya tidak terlalu sibuk atau memiliki waktu lenggang.

Ya, begitu pikir Naruto. Sampai pada siang itu untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tak membalas pesannya. Mencoba positif, Naruto kira Hinata sibuk dengan kegiatan mengajar taman kanak-kanaknya atau mengelola toko kuenya.

Atau ponsel gadisnya tertinggal dan juga bisa dayanya habis.

Sampai matahari terbenam, Hinata juga tak membalas. Bahkan telpon darinya tak diangkat sama sekali. Sebagai pria dewasa tentu saja Naruto tak mau menaruh curiga berlebih. Ini pertama kali, dan mudah-mudahan kecurigaan alami yang terpikir diotaknya tak terjadi.

Namun… menginajk hari kelima Hinata benar-benar hanya merespon seadanya. Tak ada lagi pertanyaan kecil untuk ajakan makan siang atau pun jam berapa pulang. Semua begitu dingin dan terasa berbeda.

Kalau ini untuk balas dendam, Naruto kira Hinata benar-benar belum dewasa. Tapi ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tak mungkin bermain balas membalas begini. Tanpa sadar Naruto begitu hapal kebiasaan Hinata. Sesibuk apapun, pasti Hinata akan lebih dulu mengabarinya. Membuat Naruto terbiasa dan merasa tak perlu untuk membalasnya.

Naruto hanya cukup tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Tanpa ada kepekaan bahwa Hinata juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto baru mengerti bagaimana tidak enaknya diabaikan.

Bagaimana rasa cemas dan panik sendiri begitu menyesakkan.

Dan karena itu ia sudah tiga kali diberi teguran ayahnya karena bekerja lamban atau berbuat salah.

"Naruto- _sama_ ," Shion menggeleng pelan. Sudah bekerja cukup lama ia hafal bahwa _boss_ nya itu pasti sedang memikirkan gadis tercintanya. Kecewa juga bahwa pria se-hot Naruto ternyata sudah ada yang punya. "Naruto- _sama_ …"

Panggilan kedua dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik Shion yang berdiri tepat didepannya, berbatas meja yang lumayan berantakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah jam pulang kantor. _Boss_ mau aku menunggu?" jika Shion berbicara dengan logat seperti teman begitu, ia bukannya tidak sopan. Tapi Naruto memang memintanya lebih santai saja. Lagipula Naruto juga merasa masih terlalu muda untuk diperlakukan terlalu hormat seperti _boss_ - _boss_ tua.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" terlalu lama melamun membuat Naruto tak tahu bahwa langit sudah mulai menggelap.

"Jam enam lewat sedikit," jawab Shion melirik arloji dilengannya.

"Hm, pulanglah. Aku nanti saja."

Tak bicara lagi, Shion membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sepeninggalan Shion, Naruto bersiap pulang. Ia membereskan berkas-berkas yang berceceran di mejanya dan memasukkannya asal ke tas kerjanya. Mungkin mandi dan makan ramen ukuran jumbo bisa memulihkan tenaganya.

Setidaknya itu rencana Naruto sebelum ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk.

 _Aku melihat Hinata mabuk di kedai paman Toru. Kau dimana, Naruto?_

Mata Naruto membulat penuh. Isi pesan Shikamaru membuat kerja jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Hinata tidak akan pernah minum tanpa dirinya. Setidaknya, Hinata akan bilang jika ingin minum sake atau alcohol lainnya. Dan Naruto akan mengizinkan jika ada salah satu teman Hinata yang ia kenal, perempuan pastinya.

Tapi Hinata tak bilang apapun. Bahkan mereka hanya berkomunikasi pagi tadi lewat pesan singkat yang berisi Hinata akan sibuk untuk memenuhi pesanan kue dari toko boneka Sabaku.

Sabaku…

Sial. Naruto baru ingat keganjilan dari hatinya sejak tadi. Seharusnya ia sadar sejak pertama membaca pesan Hinata. Ada marga pria merah itu disana. Dan itu bahaya.

"Kau masih di sana, Shika?" mengapit ponsel antara bahu dan telinganya, Naruto buru-buru membawa tas dan jasnya. Tak lupa kunci mobil yang sekarang ia genggam kuat.

" _Hm, aku bersama Chouji."_

"Kau masih lihat Hinata? Dia bersama siapa?"

Bingo. Jawaban dari pria berambut nanas itu mampu membuat Naruto melangkah dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto dan Hinata putus?" masih dengan mulutnya yang penuh, Chouji bertanya pada Shikamaru yang terus menempatkan siaganya pada Hinata. Kalau bukan karena sahabat pirangnya itu, Shikamaru mungkin lebih memilih menyantap daging panggang yang nyaris habis oleh Chouji daripada melotot pada Hinata yang sekarang sedang setengah sadar dengan pria berambut merah.

" _Mendokusai_ ," rutuk Shikamaru. Lebih baik menyebut _trendmark_ miliknya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Chouji yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. Salah-salah malah akan menimbulkan masalah.

"Tapi—" Chouji kembali bersuara setelah menelan kunyahan dagingnya. "Kenapa sekarang selera Hinata yang seperti _bad boy_ begitu?"

Shikamaru memilih menarik gelas birnya. Mendiami Chouji yang mulai mengerti bahwa Shikamaru juga tak tahu apapun.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru merasa ini bukan urusannya. Melapor pada Naruto seperti tadi juga membuatnya merasa menjadi pria bermulut ember.

Awalnya Shikamaru rasa wajar saja Hinata pergi tanpa Naruto. Pacaran tak harus selalu pergi berdua. Itu malah merepotkan. Dan bisa saja pria rambut merah itu teman Hinata.

Ya, awalnya Shikamaru berpikir seperti itu sampai melihat tangan pria bertato kanji dijidatnya itu mulai nakal. Menyadari wajah Hinata yang juga seperti orang linglung dan memerah begitu, Shikamaru bisa tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mabuk berat.

Pernah sekali ia melihat Hinata mabuk saat pesta tahun baru bersama. Tentu ada Naruto. Pria itu akan sangan protektif jika menyangkut Hinata. Dan sadar bahwa sekarang Hinata mabuk, tentu Shikamaru sedikit merasa khawatir.

Pasalnya, Hinata akan benar-benar berbeda saat mabuk. Gadis itu akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri itu imut, bahkan untuk orang yang menganggap kaum hawa itu merepotkan seperti Shikamaru.

Jika sampai Naruto tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu bertingkah seperit itu pada orang lain, terlebih pria, tak bisa dibayangkan akan marah seperti apa Naruto nanti.

"Hey Shikamaru—" dengan cepat Shikamaru berhenti menegak birnya, menatap nyalang pada Chouji yang tumben-tumbennya tak peka bahwa Shikamaru sedang tak mau diganggu. "Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku hanya merasa aneh,"

Satu alis tipis Shikamaru terangkat, menanti lanjutan kata-kata dari Chouji.

"Kalau Naruto dan Hinata putus, pasti kabarnya akan terdengar. Tapi sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja,"

"Lalu?"

"Hm— lalu… kenapa sekarang Hinata berciuman dengan pria lain?"

Shikamaru memutar batang lehernya cepat, menghadap pada Hinata yang memang tak terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan tempat ia duduk bersama Chouji. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar saat melihat Hinata mencium— bukan, dicium pria tadi.

Siapa sih, berandalan itu?! Shikamaru seperti familiar, tapi tak kenal juga. Oke, Shikamaru bilang dia berandal karena bertato dan telinganya pakai anting kecil. Walaupun pakaiannya khas eksekutif, tapi tetap saja dimata Shikamaru dia berandal.

Mata Shikamaru merasa berkedut saat ciuman itu makin dalam. _Hell_ — bahkan ini termasuk kedai sake yang dikunjungi keluarga, tapi seakan tak perduli, pria merah itu tetap mencium Hinata.

Untuk ini Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati kemampuan minum Hinata yang benar-benar payah.

Dan juga merapal doa semoga Naruto jangan sampai melihat ini semua.

"Shika—" baru pertama kalinya Chouji merasa suara mendesis dari daging itu tak menggiurkan. Tatapannya terpaku pada objek lain. Objek yang benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

Colekan pada lengannya membuat Shikamaru sedikit geram. "Chouji diamlah! Aku sed—"

Mata Shikamaru mengikuti jari telunjuk Chouji yang sedikit bergetar.

"Naruto—"

.

.

.

Nafas Naruto masih tak beraturan. Ia marah. Tentu saja setelah memberi pelajaran pada Sabaku brengsek itu Naruto belum puas. Masa bodoh dengan uang yang harus ia beri pada paman Toru karena berhasil membuat kedainya cukup berantakan. Yang terpenting, ia sudah memastikan bahwa lebam di bibir dan pipi si brengsek itu tak akan hilang untuk seminggu.

Masalah bibir… Naruto benar-benar dibuat meledak saat melihat betapa intens bibir mungil Hinata dipaut oleh Gaara. Awalnya ia cukup waras untuk merundingkan ini semua. Bisa saja Hinata duluan yang main-main, mengingat gadisnya mungkin masih memiliki kesal padanya.

Tapi teringat perkataan Shikamaru yang bilang Hinata mabuk dan juga mengenal pribadi Hinata yang tak mungkin bermain sekotor itu, Naruto tanpa ragu menghadiahkan bogem mentah pada Gaara. Tak pilih-pilih tempat tapi yang terpenting bibir pria itu cukup mengeluarkan banyak darah. Entah dari sobekan bibirnya atau giginya yang copot. Naruto tak terlalu perduli.

Untung saja di sana ada Shikamaru dan Chouji. Terlebih ia berterimakasih untuk tubuh Chouji yang cukup besar sehingga bisa menahannya untuk tidak membunuh Gaara saat itu juga.

Cih— Naruto benar-benar ingin membunuh Gaara karena beraninya memanfaatkan Hinata. Naruto sangat tahu bahwa Hinata tak tahan dengan alkohol. Gadisnya akan berubah kalau sedang mabuk. Bertingkah imut sampai-sampai Naruto sempat tak tahan dibuatnya. Tapi tidak, Hinata bukan perempuan yang dengan suka rela melakukan seks bebas.

Bukannya pasangan ini sepolos itu. Mereka berdua pernah melakukan _foreplay_ , ringan maupun berat. Tapi Hinata selalu menolak jika mereka sudah benar-benar jauh. Kadang Naruto harus mati-matian menahan gairahnya dan juga akal sehatnya. Ia tentu bisa dengan bebas menyewa perempuan di luar sana. Tapi jelas, ia tak mau bermain lagi semenjak Hinata sudah merajai hatinya. Ia rela jika harus menunggu Hinata sampai waktunya tiba.

Tapi sejak melihat bahwa Hinata cukup berbahaya, rasanya detik ini juga ia mau membuat Hinata benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Naruto tahu Hinata cukup popular dulu –maupun sekarang-. Bukan karena wajah cantiknya –kalau cantik sebut saja Sakura-. Dan juga bukan karena tubuhnya. Hinata cukup tertutup memakai pakaian. Tapi karena sifatnya yang lembut dan kadang membuat pria hilang akal karena kemanisannya.

Sial, bahkan memandangi wajah tak berdosa Hinata seperti sekarang bisa membuat sensor mesum Naruto dalam otaknya menjadi aktif.

"Eng—"

Hinata melenguh. Mungkin terusik tangan Naruto yang sesekali mencubit pipinya. Jangan salahkan Naruto kalau sekarang ia benar-benar merasa gemas, biarpun masih kesal. Pipi Hinata yang masih memerah menjadi sasaran tersendiri bagi jari-jari jahil Naruto.

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka. Ia mengerjap, lalu mulai mencerna dimana ia sekarang. Lintasan ingatannya bermunculan. Seingatnya ia ada di toko boneka milik Gaara, yang berjarak lima belas meter dari toko kuenya. Lalu Gaara mengajaknya untuk makan, mengingat mereka melewatkan makan siang karena sibuk membuat promosi kerja sama toko kue dan toko boneka.

Begitulah, ia dan Gaara saling berbisnis.

Lalu ia sedikit pusing karena meminum sake. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi tak enak juga karena Gaara sudah memesankannya. Setelah itu…

"Naruto- _kun_?" gumam Hinata kecil. Ia memandang Naruto yang sekarang ada di sampingnya. Menampilkan wajah datar yang menjadi kode bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang dalam suasan hati yang buruk. Mencium dari wanginya, Hinata sadar bahwa ia ada di kasur milik Naruto. "Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Kau masih rindu pada Sabaku brengsek itu?"

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata membentak rendah, ia tak suka jika Naruto mulai dengan mulutnya yang tajam. "Bisa jelaskan kenapa memanggil Gaara- _kun_ begitu?"

"Gaara- _kun_?" ada sebersit tak suka saat Hinata memanggil Gaara dengan panggilan yang sama untuknya. Tentu Naruto berbeda. Ia kekasih Hinata, sedangkan pria brengsek itu hanya pria perebut pacar orang.

Alis Hinata menaut, diantara bingung dan juga pusingnya. Dalam hati Hinata bersumpah menjadi musuh bebuyutan minuman pahit itu. Maupun sake adalah minuman khas Jepang, tapi tetap saja itu musuhnya.

"Aku pusing…" merengek adalah senjata ampuh untuk membujuk Naruto. Kalau Naruto yang sedang keras begini dilawan, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan seperti minggu lalu.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin memperlihatkan aksi marahnya. Walaupun tak menolak saat Hinata meringsek masuk untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang berbaring berdampingan, Naruto pun tak membalas. Ia memilih menyimpan kedua tangannya pada tumpuan kepala dan satu lagi di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang menghubungiku?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto- _kun_."

"Mau balas dendam?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap sepasang safire yang masih menguguhkan tatapan misteriusnya.

"Maaf, kan sudah ku bilang aku sibuk karena pesanan dan juga persiapan darmawisata untuk anak-anak." Memelas adalah senjata kedua bagi Hinata jika Naruto tak mempan akan rengekannya.

"Dan sibuk berciuman dengan si brengsek merah itu?"

DEG— mata Hinata melebar. Tanpa sadar ia memegangi bibirnya. Ia kira bibirnya terasa sedikit kebas dan membengkak karena Naruto menciumnya waktu tidur tadi.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Tatapan mata besar itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Hinata benar-benar tak tahu bahwa Gaara sudah memanfaatkannya lima jam lalu saat mereka ada di kedai.

"Jauhi dia. Jika ada pesanan atau permintaan apapun darinya minta pada Tenten- _nee_ untuk mengurus. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika dia masih dekat-dekat denganmu." Tangan Naruto yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mengusap-usap bibir Hinata. Berharap jejak-jejak bibir pria itu hilang. Lalu dengan lembut ia menciumi bibir ranum itu.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Hinata seujung kuku pun. Kenapa harus Hinata-nya, sih? Padahal populasi perempuan didunia lebih banyak daripada pria. Kenapa harus gadisnya yang diincar kebanyakan pria?

Hinata itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Tinggal tunggu ikrar janji suci dan mengikat Hinata atas nama hukum, maka Naruto tak akan membiarkan lirikan pria lain bertahan lima detik saja pada diri Hinata.

Merasa desakan bibir Naruto makin kuat, Hinata mencoba mendorong dada Naruto. Sedikit-sedikit ia bisa mengingat kilasan tentang Gaara. Dan merutuk betapa bodohnya dia yang tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi dari tindak-tanduk Naruto yang mulai tenang, Hinata rasa kekasihnya itu mengerti bahwa kejadian tadi murni karena ia mabuk.

Kali ini, Hinata malah memikirkan hal lain.

"Phhm— Na-Naruto…"

Merasa aksinya terusik, mau tak mau Naruto menyudahi ciumannya.

"Hm?"

Hinata bingung sendiri. Ia ingin mengungkapkan tentang pembicaraanya dengan Sakura beberapa hari lalu. Memastikan kecemasannya yang terus mengusik pikiran Hinata. Kecemasan yang membuatnya sedikit menghindari Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

"Hm… e-eto—" jari telunjuknya ia gunakan membentuk pola tak berarturan pada dada Naruto yang berbalut kaus oranye. "A-apa selama ini… Naruto- _kun_ menahan se-sesuatu?"

Satu alis pirang Naruto terangkat. "Menahan apa?"

Menarik napasnya kuat, Hinata rasa ini waktu yang cukup tepat membahas ini.

"Seks." Ujar Hinata mantap. Ia mengubur segala bentuk malu dengan memendang langsung ke mata jernih Naruto. "Aku menghindarimu bukan karena balas dendam atau apa. Tapi karena aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini… selama ini kita belum pernah melakukan seks."

Tentu saja Naruto menahan. Ia cukup menghargai bentuk tata krama Hyuuga yang memang sedikit ketinggalan jaman.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan itu?" Naruto mulai pegal, ia merubah posisinya senyaman mungkin dengan bersandar pada bantal dan menarik Hinata lebih merapat padanya.

"Mu-mungkin Naruto- _kun_ sudah bosan dengan aturanku. Kalau memang begitu…" ragu, ia cukup sakit untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya. "Na-Naruto- _kun_ bisa ti-tidur dengan yang l-lain."

"Hey—" Hinata sedikit merinding saat mendengar geraman Naruto. "Aku bisa memperkosamu saat ini juga. Kenapa harus cari yang lain?!"

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata mencubit pelan perut keras Naruto. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu saat ini juga jika kau berani begitu!"

"Aku memilih ditinggalkan olehmu dari pada tidur bersama wanita lain, Hinata." pelukan Naruto mengerat. "Jangan menyuruh hal konyol begitu. Aku akan bertambah marah,"

"Maaf…" lirih Hinata. Tak terasa ia mengalirkan air matanya. "Maaf karena aku berciuman dengan Gaara. Aku benar-benar tak tahu,"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia enggan membahasnya lagi.

"Maaf untuk menjadi perempuan yang masih kolot. Ta-tapi aku… sudah janji pada mendiang ibuku untuk menjadi perempuan yang baik."

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Tentu saja maksud semulia itu harus Naruto hargai. Apalagi maksud Hinata benar-benar baik.

"Menikah denganku."

Tak ada cincin. Naruto sudah memberikannya waktu tunangan mereka dulu.

Tak ada makan malam romantis. Mereka sudah sering melakukannya.

Yang ada hanya Hinata berada di pelukan nyaman dan hangat Naruto. Hanya itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau kan masih harus belajar menge—"

"Menikah denganku atau ku perkosa saat ini juga."

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Naruto rasa sudah cukup ia menahan-nahan. Sudah terbukti bahwa sedikit lagi saja Naruto lengah, bisa-bisa Hinata menghilang dari pelukannya. Alasan belajar dan perusahaan sudah tak penting lagi.

Apa salahnya bekerja dan mempunyai istri untuk menyambutnya di rumah? Bahkan itu lebih bisa membuatnya semangat mencari nafkah.

"Maafkan aku selama ini terlalu egois dan memuja pekerjaan. Tanpa sadar mengabaikanmu dan nyaris saja membuatmu direbut orang."

Hinata makin terisak. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak mendengar suara Naruto yang seperti ini. Yang lembut dan penuh dengan ketenangan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi pria bodoh yang merasa cukup mengikatmu dengan kata kekasih. Aku mau mengikatmu di janji suci pada Tuhan, dan juga mengikatmu sah dalam hukum."

"Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Mau, kan?"

Tanpa ragu, tanpa ada lagi resah Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

End~

hihihi

Ya, jangan pada enek dong, readers. Namanya juga author abal bin laknat, ya ff-nya gak jauh-jauh dari kata lebeh dan lenjeh. Dan gak jelas, Wkwkwk.

Sebenernya, author bener-bener harus berhenti. Terbilang jam tayang author yang gak nentu dan gak mau bikin orang penasaran dengan karya-karya abal. Tapi… author gak bisa berhenti ngetik cerita-cerita alay T.T

Jadinya… hanya one-shoot saja yang bisa author persembahkan. Tentu dengan konflik yg gak ribet-ribet amat karena keterbatasan otak author hahaha

Dan maksud lain… author minta maaf bgt bahwa ff Half! Terpaksa dihapus. Daripada gantung nyakitin mata begitu, hehehe

Jadi, author sok-sokan ini mau berterimakasih untuk readers semua.

Saya minta maaf jika tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu, karena saya jarang sekali on. Sekalinya on, harus kejar-kejaran sama sinyal wifi yg bikin sakit hati karena php terus.

Dan mungkin akan vakum? Ah enggak juga, mungkin bakal jarang muncul aja, wkwkwk.

Sampai berjumpa, salam hangat, LLYchu :*


End file.
